voldemort's rebirth (his view)
by Blue Eagle II
Summary: this story is told from voldemort point of view. funny i hope. this is my first story so please enjoy
1. the planning

  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the script so got any complaints about anything but the script tell fan fiction. Enjoy   
  
  
While everyone was back at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry preparing for his return Voldemort and companions tried to make a plan of how they were going to help.   
" I just want to know why they are all after me and what I did wrong. Sure yeah I killed a couple muggles and a couple wizards who got in my way so what. Wizards are the rightful rulers of this planet not muggles I just don't see what's wrong." Voldemort said. His second in command, a wizard named Joe, answered not to intelligently " Them rightful boneheads at Hogwarts think just the opposite boss. They think what you did was wrong and that the muggles should rule the planet even though the are lesser beings then us."   
"Yeah well that's just it I did what I thought was right and I get chased everywhere trying to avoid getting killed. If I could get :) to join me I would have no trouble doing what I thought was right. Unfortunately Dumbledore has already hired him as a defense against the dark arts teacher. Now all I need is a defense against the good arts teacher for the young ones in the group and we could have are own school and call it Voldemort's castle of evil wahahaha. No wait that sounds to evil lets try and think of something better but that can wait now back to how we get allies." Voldemort said radiating leadership.  
While Voldemort planned on how to get allies classes went on as normal at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is still trying to convince the ministry of magic to get rid of the dementors and to convince the giants to come back to our side.  
Anyway Voldemort figures out what he is going to do he sends a group of wizards to get the giants on his side and then takes the rest to Azkaban where he plans on getting the dementors on his side. He gets to Azkaban he breaks in and.......  
  
  
Reviews please tell me what you think this is my first story so I really hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. azkaban

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the script.   
  
  
Voldemort heads for Azkaban where upon arrival splits his team into two groups. He leads one and Joe leads the other half to the far side of the building. Voldemort's team easily gets past the defenses and to the building where Voldemort blasts his way in and finds himself facing twenty well-trained wizards and five ministry wizards.  
Joe on the other hand had trouble getting past the first line of defense and was stunned. His groups, though, fought on and were forced to retreat by twenty well-trained wizards and five ministry wizards. Joe was taken prisoner and sent to the wizards physco ward where he yells butter me toast and chicken me nuggets.   
Upon defeating Joe's squad the twenty-five wizards rushed off to help the other squad. Once there the battle shifted from a Voldemort victory to a good guy victory. Voldemort retreated hastily so he was not captured.  
Back at their home Voldemort quickly appointed a new second in command who was named Ralph but was a lot smarter then Joe. Voldemort and Ralph talked and then talked to all the death eater's and said, "I know what we will do now". Everyone tensed listening as to get the location of the next battle but all Voldemort said was "Lets go out and get something to eat I'm starved". Everyone laughed and they headed off to "Schoof waun's wizardry eatery". When they got there the waiter seated them in the funny room where Radioactive English muffins music blared from the walls and all kinds of silly things happen to the guests while in the room.   
After the waiter got what they wanted to drink he headed off to the kitchen where he brakes the emergency super fast owl post box writes a message to the wizard police and ships it off except the owl moves very slow. So while he awaits the police he tries to stall them.  
So the waiter, trained in wizard clown fare, started doing stupid silly things. After awhile Voldemort stands up raises his wand and...  
  
Reviews wanted hope you enjoyed it.  



	3. the diner

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the script.  
  
  
After a while Voldemort stands up raises his wand and falls down to the ground laughing.   
Voldemort then says "Keep it up I could use a good laugh. Bwahahah!". So the waiter keeps up the act and soon the wizard police appear right where the door is. Voldemort yells "Throw everything in the room that you can find ant them and then use the spells!". So soon after rolls and salads are flying around the room.   
Voldemort figures out that the waiter double-crossed him so he uses a spell but the spell goes through a crystal salad bowl and is warped to a different spell. So now the waiter is in the wizarding physco ward with Joe yelling waffle me winkies, butter me toast, and chicken me nuggets. Voldemort on the other hand while many of his men go down he disappears only to return to his base with the rest of his followers.   
Voldemort plans his next attack that will lead him to the troublesome little kid who foiled him fort the first time. Harry!!! At Hogwarts!   
What will happen next time at the great battle at Hogwarts?   
  
  
  
Reviews please I know this was a short chapter I will try to make up for it in the next chapter " A Battle at Hogwarts". If you want to flame flame so that I can use it to build my next chapter.   



End file.
